La calidez de su mano
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: Mihashi sabe que Abe tiene más que amistad en mente cuando están juntos pero no sabe cómo responder a esos sentimientos. Yaoi. Lemon no explícito. AbeMiha.


**Fandom:** Ookiku Furikabutte.

**Pareja:** AbeMiha.

**Calificación:** lemon y smut, pero nada específico.

**Género:** yaoi.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Oofuri pertenece a Asa Higuchi.

**Estado:** terminado.

* * *

**La calidez de su mano**

_por Hikari Shiroki_

Mihashi es un poco tonto. Pero no como lo hace ver Abe durante las prácticas de béisbol o como luce él mismo cuando está demasiado nervioso para dejar de tartamudear y lograr hacerse entender. Dentro de todo, Mihashi se daba cuenta por sí mismo, a pesar de lo que el resto pensara, que la escuela Nishiura estaba llena de buenas personas. Todos en el equipo tenían su misma edad y a pesar de ello eran pacientes con él. Claro, Mihashi todavía se sentía presionado de todas formas pero al menos, cuando hacía cosas desesperantes que podrían alterar a una persona normal, obtenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora y ojos atentos que intentaban comprenderlo, en lugar de miradas esquivas y maltratos verbales. Algunas veces Tajima —el cuarto al bateo— incluso traducía lo que estaba tratando decir.

Así, poco a poco, fue mejorando la relación con los demás jugadores de su equipo; compartiendo más tiempo con ellos cuando estaban fuera de las prácticas y estudiando juntos siempre que se acercara un examen importante. Más que en ningún otro lugar, Mihashi creía que se encontraba a gusto cuando estaba al lado de sus compañeros.

Pero Abe era la persona que rompía su felicidad y despreocupación la mayor parte del tiempo.

Abe era su _catcher_, pero tenían una unión mucho más íntima y privada relacionándolos. Mihashi nunca supo cómo fue que se percató de ello solo que un día llegó a la conclusión de que lo había sabido hacía días, semanas, inclusive, meses atrás. Abe no solamente lo veía como un compañero ni como un amigo, realmente quería algo más profundo con él, pero por ahora no se atrevía a declararlo en voz alta o a siquiera admitírselo a sí mismo. Y eso ponía a Mihashi muy nervioso.

La razón por la que Mihashi estaba consciente de esta situación era porque Abe daba algunas señales que podían pasar desapercibidas por todos menos por la persona que recibía esa clase de afecto. Abe se enojaba con Mihashi cuando creía que podía hacer algo para lastimarse, el resto lo tomaba con naturalidad creyendo que se debía a su posición de _pitcher_ y a que Abe formara con él la _battery_ —si Mihashi se lastimaba, Abe tampoco tendría un _pitcher_ con quien jugar—. Luego estaba el extraño hecho de que Abe no quisiera dejar que nadie ayudara a Mihashi con sus estiramientos más que él mismo. Nuevamente, Tajima y Sakaeguchi comentaban que esto era más que nada la quisquillosa personalidad de Abe diciéndole al resto que no tenían el suficiente cuidado que él tenía para ejercitar a Mihashi. Por supuesto, el _pitcher_ había entendido que esto no era más que una estrategia para tocarlo a su gusto y usualmente se ponía muy nervioso durante esta parte del entrenamiento. El que Abe le gritara que se relajara a voz en cuello no lo ayudaba tampoco.

Habían otras cosas que una noche sin dormir le hicieron enumerar en voz alta. Que lo obligara a comer con él siempre que se le presentaba la ocasión con la excusa de vigilar su alimentación; que mirara su cuerpo mientras se cambiaba para cerciorarse que no tuviera magulladuras o golpes; que le frotara la cabeza cuando estaban solos y luego pareciera nervioso o arrepentido por ceder a sus impulsos; que tratara de buscarle conversación sin mucho éxito cuando no tenían nada de qué hablar; que a veces lo hiciera desviarse del camino cuando iban de regreso a casa con cualquier excusa, para pasar más tiempo con él a solas, y muchas cosas más.

Pero lo que más ponía nervioso a Mihashi y lo que más encontraba como la prueba de la certeza de sus sospechas era cuando Abe tomaba su mano.

Siempre que lo hacía parecía tener una excusa para hacerlo, así que Mihashi accedía cada vez. Levantaba la mano para encontrar la palma de Abe y él la estrechaba contra la suya, e incluso, cuando estaban solos, se atrevía a entrelazar sus dedos entre los suyos; siempre con esa mirada clavada en la suya, esperando algo que Mihashi nunca terminaba de descifrar.

Y Mihashi no estaba seguro que aunque lo supiera sería capaz de dárselo. Lo atormentaba este pensamiento hasta el extremo de volverse abstraído y nervioso alrededor de Abe y de los demás jugadores, que para entonces ya se podían extrañar que Mihashi no se acostumbrara a su cercanía y compañerismo durante los entrenamientos.

Esta preocupación continuaba persiguiéndolo en todo momento y Mihashi no tenía método para liberarse de ese suplicio como no fuera tratar de mirar muy a fondo todo lo que tenía frente a él en ese momento para tratar de distraerse.

Esa mañana Tajima estaba como siempre a punto de dormirse en clases cuando el profesor se puso frente a él y le pidió que saliera a resolver un problema de matemáticas a la pizarra. Mihashi le deseó suerte, pero con la cara larga que llevaba no creía que lo hubiera escuchado; de todas formas, estaba mirando hacia el lado del pasillo y sobre la ventana que daba al patio vio pasar a Abe. Mihashi todavía se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo fuera de su salón de clases en ese momento cuando un segundo después vio que Shinooka, la ayudante del equipo, aparecía y desaparecía en la misma esquina por la que había doblado su _catcher_. Mihashi volteó la cabeza hacia el interior del salón otra vez para cerciorarse que nadie más hubiera visto esa extraña reunión pero parecía como si nadie lo hubiera notado.

Todos estaban demasiado ocupados escuchando al profesor llamando la atención de Tajima por su pobre respuesta como para prestarle atención a otras cosas, y Mihashi estaba rebanándose los sesos todavía preguntándose qué demonios hacían Abe y Shinooka afuera los dos solos.

Sin saber cómo tuvo el valor para hacerlo, levantó la mano y pidió permiso para ir al baño. Debía tener la cara muy pálida porque el profesor, aunque al principio renuente, lo dejó salir casi sin dudar mucho de su excusa.

Mihashi no sabía qué esperaba encontrar al llegar a donde los había visto desaparecer, pero esperaba que no fuera nada de lo que estaba imaginando hasta ese momento.

Al doblar la esquina por donde los había sorprendido desde su aula no consiguió ningún otro rastro que le indicara hacia dónde dirigirse, así que se quedó parado a punto de llorar y sin decidirse a regresar sobre sus pasos.

Para su fortuna —o no— cuando giró su cuerpo para ver otro posible camino se encontró frente a frente con Shinooka que parecía casi tan sorprendida de verlo ahí, como él estaba de que no estuviera con Abe. Pero las vendas que llevaba cuidadosamente en sus manos le dijeron que aún no había escuchado la conclusión de la historia.

—¿Mihashi?, ¿qué haces fuera del salón de clases?

Mihashi notó una lágrima que traicioneramente había comenzado a rodar por su mejilla y se la secó con furia. Lo menos que quería era que ella se llevara la idea equivocada, seguramente ya estaba pensando un millón de cosas en su cabeza de igual forma.

— Yo… yo… yo… v-vi que Abe se fue… por aquí… y…

Shinooka abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida.

—¿Abe te pidió que vinieras también?— luego giró su cabeza en la dirección del vestuario de béisbol y Mihashi comprendió que Abe debía estar ahí.

—Y… yo… es que… Abe está…

Shinooka soltó una de las vendas que llevaba en la mano y se agachó inmediatamente para recogerla antes que se ensuciara más con el polvo del piso.

—Abe aún tiene veinte minutos antes de regresar a clases —le dijo Shinooka algo decepcionada entregándole la otra venda que tenía en las manos—, asegúrate de que no se la ponga hasta que hayan pasado los veinte minutos o el medicamento no tendrá el suficiente tiempo de actuar. Su rodilla está bien pero la entrenadora Momo nos dijo que no era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera.

Mihashi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir torpemente y observar mientras Shinooka se alejaba con un suspiro de pesar.

Cuando estuvo otra vez solo volvió su mirada hacia la dirección del vestuario y comenzó a caminar hacia allí. Empujó la puerta semiabierta y vio a Abe recostado encima del banquillo, su pierna izquierda extendida y remangada hasta encima de la rodilla y la derecha flexionada y apoyada en el suelo. En ese momento estaba observando el techo y pensando atentamente en algo, sus ojos parecían muy lejanos cuando tomaba esa postura y Mihashi sabía que siempre lo hacía cuando se creía solo; cuando lo sorprendía así no podía dejar de preguntarse sonrojándose si estaría pensando en él.

De todas formas no se percató de la presencia de Mihashi hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de distancia. En cuanto lo vio se sentó de un salto e hizo un gesto de dolor por haber reaccionado tan repentinamente y haber flexionado su rodilla sin tener la intención de hacerlo.

Luego de ahogar un gruñido pudo volver a hablar aunque entre dientes.

—¿Mihashi?... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —y luego de ver la venda que traía en las manos agregó— ¿Dónde está Shinooka?

Mihashi no había escuchado ninguna noticia con referencia a que Abe se hubiera lastimado otra vez, así que verlo en ese estado fue algo que lo dejó helado al principio; sin embargo todavía se animó a tratar de contestarle.

—Shi-Shi-Shinooka me p-pidió que esperara veinte minutos... ella regresó a sus clases.

Abe no parecía nada contento con esta respuesta, pero Mihashi solo podía notar en ese momento la rodilla que aún parecía tener remanentes de la crema con la que había sido frotada.

—¿Qué… qué fue lo que…?

Abe lo interrumpió antes que Mihashi se pusiera más pálido, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

—No me he vuelto a lesionar si es lo que crees que pasó. Simplemente es una precaución.

Mihashi parecía seguir confundido al respecto así que Abe continuó explicándoselo.

—La entrenadora cree que debo seguir con el tratamiento que me indicó el doctor por al menos seis meses más para estar completamente seguros que mi rodilla esté lo suficientemente curada. Shinooka se ofreció a ayudarme, eso es todo.

Mihashi levantó los ojos para encontrar la mirada de Abe al escuchar esto último, casi parecía como una excusa sobre la presencia de Shinooka a su lado, y él no la había pedido. Aunque sí que se lo preguntaba. ¿Sería tan obvio que Abe lo había notado también y le había ofrecido una explicación antes que él mismo se la pidiera?

Luego cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad no tenía el derecho de pedirle explicaciones a Abe, ni él tenía el deber de dárselas, y sin embargo ambos habían actuado instintivamente como si estuvieran en una relación en la que esas exigencias fueran normales. Por la cara sonrojada que mostraba Abe parecía que él también se había dado cuenta de lo mismo. Guardaron un silencio incómodo hasta que Abe se dio cuenta que Mihashi aún seguía en pie, sosteniendo la venda.

Lentamente se incorporó en la banca con su pierna extendida, dejando el espacio suficiente para que se sentara. Mihashi lo hizo después de dudar por un momento aún más largo.

—No tienes que esperar si no quieres… —le dijo Abe al poco rato— puedo vendarla solo si quieres regresar a clases.

Mihashi sabía que era una excusa, pero no se movió. La idea de dejar a Abe solo en un momento como ese se le hacía odiosa, además que regresar a la clase de matemáticas después de todo el tiempo que había pasado fuera con la excusa de ir al baño no parecía demasiado atrayente tampoco. Como única respuesta agitó con vehemencia su cabeza.

—Ya es tiempo de todas formas —le dijo Abe que había vuelto a sonrojarse y estaba buscando alguna excusa para desembarazarse de Mihashi— dame la venda, lo haré yo.

Para su sorpresa Mihashi se negó otra vez.

—Aún… no… han pasado los veinte minutos —le dijo con un hilo de voz. Abe se molestó otra vez.

—Claro que sí, te lo estoy diciendo yo. Dame la venda.

Mihashi se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. Abe se volvió a molestar y se puso en pie. Mihashi había olvidado que a pesar de haber estado hacía un momento tendido con la pierna extendida encima de la banca, Abe era muy capaz de moverse sin parecer lesionado. Incluso participaba en el entrenamiento regular del equipo y les seguía el paso muy bien.

Lo primero que hizo fue avanzar hacia él con la intención de quitarle la venda de las manos, pero Mihashi se apartó en el último momento.

—A-a-aún fa-faltan… unos… minutos… —insistió Mihashi sin dejar que Abe se le acercara.

Abe estaba frustrado con su empecinamiento, Mihashi no podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Shinooka le pusiera la medicina mejor que él a menos que hubiera estado presente para verlo con sus propios ojos.

De pronto se preguntó lo que debía haberse preguntado desde un principio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Mihashi ahí?

—Mihashi… tú…

Mihashi aún se mantenía tercamente fuera de su alcance, como si temiera que Abe intentara irse si lo dejaba acercarse.

—Es… estaba en clases cuando te vi… con Shinooka… desde la ventana… y yo… —su voz se hizo tan pequeña que Abe tuvo problemas para comprenderlo, se le acercó con cautela pero Mihashi no parecía querer huir ahora— yo…

Abe sabía que debería preguntarle más cosas, hacer que saliera de sus propios labios la explicación de por qué había salido a su encuentro en cuanto los vio irse juntos, qué era lo que lo había impulsado y que hacía que su propio corazón se acelerara tanto. Pero en lugar de eso tomó su mano que aún sostenía la venda y la estrechó contra la suya como había hecho en tantas ocasiones anteriores. Mihashi comenzó a ponerse muy rojo y su mano comenzó a sudar, así que tomó la venda con la otra mano que tenía libre y la dejó encima de la banca con cuidado de no ensuciarla.

—Lo sé.

Le respondió en lugar de todas las cosas que se había estado preguntando hasta ese momento. Porque lo hacía y no había más que preguntar al respecto, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era empujarlo contra los casilleros del vestuario y poner ambas manos a su alrededor. Todo el rostro de Mihashi estaba rojo ahora y su mano sudaba copiosamente. Abe acercó más aun su pecho hacia el otro cuerpo y se detuvo antes de tocarlo, sus ojos buscando.

Mihashi no podía hablar, y no lo hubiera podido hacer así un equipo completo de lanzadores estuviera apuntándolo con las pelotas. Sin embargo, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Abe en un impulso y Abe se quedó mirando sorprendido este signo que declaraba su aceptación.

Cuando Abe se inclinó sobre él, Mihashi se dejó guiar a sus labios y cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió el primer contacto. Estaba tan nervioso que sintió lágrimas formándose detrás de sus párpados y pensó aterrado que Abe las malinterpretaría, así que apretó aun con mayor fuerza su mano a la de Abe y él le respondió finalmente tumbando todo su peso contra su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Abe era muy cálido y duro, su rodilla herida se posicionó entre las piernas de Mihashi abriéndolas más y rozando con viciosa precisión el lugar que lograba sacar mayores gemidos de su garganta. Su lengua había logrado abrir la de Mihashi hacía un tiempo y el doble estímulo de tenerla jugueteando en su interior al mismo tiempo que su rodilla rozaba su entrepierna fue demasiado para Mihashi.

Abe tuvo que apartarse un poco cuando el cuerpo de su _pitcher_ colapsó y cayó al suelo. Su rostro parecía trastornado pero ya no estaba llorando ni tampoco estaba pálido. Abe se quedó saboreando el momento que habían vivido como si fuera a durar para siempre en el interior de su cerebro, el rostro sonrojado de Mihashi bajo él desorientándolo e impidiéndole volver a la realidad en algún tiempo cercano.

—Y-ya… han pasado… los veinte minutos…

Mihashi se puso de pie y recogió la venda que Abe había dejado en la banca momentos antes, luego se volvió y se acercó para arrodillarse frente a Abe que seguía de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento. Obviamente aún no se percataba que Mihashi se había recuperado más pronto que él mismo y ahora estaba azoradamente tratando de vendar su pierna. Solo cuando hubo terminado y aún no alejaba sus manos de su rodilla lastimada, como si quisiera sanarla con sus caricias, fue que Abe volvió en sí.

—Mi-Mihashi…

Era la primera vez que Mihashi lo escuchaba dudar antes de hablarle, así que elevó sus ojos al instante y al encontrar el rostro sonrojado de Abe mirándolo con tanta atención lo hizo a él mismo sonrojarse una vez más. Abe lo puso de pie y luego lo tomó de los hombros, besándolo suavemente, como asegurándose que estaba bien hacerlo, que ahora tenía esa libertad. Mihashi no se resistió y le devolvió el beso.

—Debemos regresar a clases…

Mihashi se sonrojó de los pies a la cabeza y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—N-no po-podré mirar a-a nadie a la ca-cara… —le explicó brevemente y Abe supo que no podría.

Por lo que él sabía, ya estaban causando muchas sospechas tardándose tanto en regresar sin ninguna razón válida apoyándolos, no sabía si el que de pronto los dos desaparecieran sin más acrecentaría esas sospechas. Después de todo, Shinooka sabía que estaban juntos; ¿se quedaría callada?

—A-Abe… yo…

Abe todavía estaba buscando una salida a su problema así que solo prestó atención a medias a lo que Mihashi decía.

—… en… m-mi casa…

Al escuchar esto, Abe se quedó petrificado. ¿Acaso Mihashi lo estaba invitando a su casa... por propia voluntad?, ¿sabía lo que pasaría una vez que Abe estuviera ahí a solas con Mihashi… y en la cercanía de una cama? —una alfombra o el piso del dormitorio no sonaban tan mal tampoco— ¡¿En qué estaba pensando? Su rodilla aún no se recuperaba, tendría que ser en la cama.

—¿Tus padres? —le preguntó como para cerciorarse.

Mihashi negó con la cabeza.

—Están trabajando… no regresarán hasta la noche…

Esta vez no había duda al respecto, Mihashi estaba seguro de lo que le estaba proponiendo. Ahora lo único que faltaba era resolver el problema de las sospechas que sus ausencias crearían. Además tenían que recoger sus cosas que aún estaban en sus salones de clases respectivos.

—¿Puedes escribirle a Tajima para que recoja nuestras cosas y las traiga al vestidor al terminar las clases?

Mihashi volvió a sonrojarse pensando en tener que escribirle a Tajima para pedirle algo, pero asintió. Abe lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hacia fuera.

—Diremos que tu madre te llamó y te pidió que volvieras a casa de inmediato y que yo te acompañé para cerciorarme que no te pasara nada. Regresaremos más tarde para el entrenamiento de béisbol.

Mihashi todavía parecía nervioso por esto último y Abe lo tomó de la cintura mientras lo llevaba a buscar su bicicleta.

—Estarás bien, yo estaré contigo en todo momento.

Abe hablaba con tanta seguridad que aunque Mihashi guardara algunas reservas sobre su capacidad de mantenerse en calma con el mismo Abe, de alguna forma, su seguridad le hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

El camino a su casa fue incómodo, Abe lo llevó en su bicicleta diciéndole que volverían en unas horas de todas formas y no valía la pena llevar las dos. Así que Mihashi se fue sentado en la parte trasera del asiento de Abe, abrazado a su cintura con un brazo, mientras con el otro le mandaba un mensaje a Tajima, tal como Abe se lo había pedido.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa, Abe parecía de pronto muy nervioso, lo que hacía que Mihashi se sintiera diez veces más nervioso en retorno. Fue solo hasta que ambos se sentaron, sobre la cama de Mihashi, y se tomaron de las manos respirando hondo, como en las prácticas de béisbol, que pudieron calmarse un poco. O lo suficiente como para que Abe entrelazara sus dedos y se aventurara a besar a Mihashi una vez más.

Todo pareció encajar después de eso.

La cama con las sábanas a medio tender en las que se metieron, la ropa regada alrededor ocultando las prendas de las que se iban liberando, el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta que cerró la puerta entreabierta justo en el momento en que Mihashi dejaba escapar el primero de sus gemidos.

Abe limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos con besos y el cuerpo de Mihashi temblando y sudando a la vez, mientras que Abe seguía moviéndose en su interior, tan gentilmente que lo desesperaba, lo llenaba y lo dejaba vacío, todo al mismo tiempo.

Y cuando terminó, Mihashi creía que desfallecería por todas las emociones que se desbordaban dentro de su cuerpo, pensó que no podría volver a darle la cara a Abe durante el resto de su vida, que el pecho que lo oprimía y los brazos que lo aprisionaban terminarían por ahogarlo en su vergüenza. Pero no fue así.

Cuando elevó sus ojos tímidamente hacia los de su amante, encontró a los de él en respuesta y una cálida mano acariciando su rostro mientras que el pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían saliendo sin siquiera sentirlas.

Todo el tiempo del mundo para calmarse y recobrar el aliento se encontraban en esos ojos y los labios de Abe lo besaron como para confirmar una promesa de que siempre estarían ahí cuando los necesitara.

Mihashi posó una de sus manos en el pecho del otro muchacho y descubrió que la tenía tibia, Abe volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos y todo parecía perfecto por primera vez en su vida. Abe no podía dejar de abrazarlo y besarlo, y Mihashi no se cansaba de que lo hiciera, de que lo hiciera sentirse seguro y a salvo.

Camino de regreso a la escuela, Abe no dejó su mano en ningún momento y Mihashi estaba agradecido por ello. Sin la mano de Abe sosteniendo la suya sentía que no hubiera sobrevivido ese día.

—¿Estás bien?... ¿No te duele nada? —la voz de Abe estaba tan tranquila como su mirada y tan cálida como sus dedos.

Mihashi no tuvo más que negar con la cabeza y sonreír para que Abe le sonriera en respuesta.

—No, estoy bien.

Y lo estaría en la práctica, frente a sus demás compañeros y todas las veces que Abe se lo preguntara. Tenía la calidez de la mano de Abe para tranquilizarlo cuando fuera necesario, y Mihashi podía imaginarse que todo estaría bien en el futuro.


End file.
